


Itching Toes

by pentameter_and_pen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Snowing Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentameter_and_pen/pseuds/pentameter_and_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan. Killian can't get enough of his saviour. [Post Season 3 Finale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching Toes

He finds her under tables, playfully hooking his foot around her calf and stroking downwards.

The first time she jumps a little, looking at him over the top of her menu. It takes everything in him to not look back, to appear the perfect picture of innocence. He'd promised that once everything had settled down, that once she'd decided she'd wanted him the fun would begin. 

Well then, it’s about time he began.

Not that she'd let him get away it so easily. She returns the favour any time her parents are also at the table. Only her toes make it up the inside of his leg, gently grazing his upper thigh. To his credit he keeps up the conversation like nothing is amiss. Though inwardly he curses her ability to slip out of her shoes with such ease. 

His best retaliation is any time she's seated next to him. He presses his leg up against her, letting their knees rub while he extends himself along hers until their outer feet are touching. Then he proceeds to stroke the top of her foot - partly as reassurance that he's still there, partly to get a rise out of her. 

She never lets it go on for too long before flipping her foot onto the other side of his leg, so her foot rests between both of his, while also pinning his right leg down - leaving him pinned to the booth. His only option to free himself involves sliding out from under her - something he can't do lest he call attention to himself (an unspoken to rule of their game).

Instead he runs his left foot up and down the length of her leg. 

She doesn't respond until later when they're at home lounging on the couch (her watching television, him reading a book). That's when she stretches out her legs so her feet rest in his lap. 

He lets them sit there, only making his a move later at night when he places his cold feet on hers in bed. He was glad to find that she runs hot (like she could run any other way).

The nights he doesn’t reach for her, she places her feet on his, making sure he's warm. He doesn't notice until he wakes up and finds her wrapped around him, arm draped on his chest, legs entwined in his.

He finds it a marvel that they never step on each other’s toes, despite sharing a bathroom (and sometimes the shower). Instead they seem to manoeuvre around each other in perfect synchronicity. She stands between his feet when brushing her teeth. He stands between hers when he’s making her morning coffee (She doesn’t tell him that she prefers Granny’s because he loves pressing the button on the coffee maker. And because she loves how he smells after.) 

Soon enough they’re actually called on to dance. It’s Baby Neal’s first birthday and his parents intend to have a ball. David takes her first dance (well _technically_ her second) and Henry takes her third, but after that the princess and the pirate waltz the night away (He intends to be her last dance anyway). 

It’s not until he’s handed the little prince - who himself has begun to walk - does he actually look at her feet. What he sees is her toes, pointing in his direction. Even though her eyes are focused on Henry, the two deep in conversation. As he follows (and curtails) the young boy’s efforts to toddle after his parents (now taking their turn on the dance floor) he notices her feet shift, as if preparing to follow him. Looking at her he sees that she doesn’t notice it herself. 

He just smiles to himself and says nothing, turning his attention to the curious one-year-old who seems determined to wander into trouble (no doubt taking after his big sister). Instead he follows Neal for a few more steps before he decides it would be much more prudent to hold him until David and Mary Margaret are done. 

The toddler’s feet keep moving, even after they’ve left the ground, as they find purchase on Hook’s chest, his little toes tugging at the buttons on his shirt. He places his hand on them to still the shoe-less prince as he walks him back to his sister and uncle. 

Now much calmer, Neal wraps an arm around Hook’s neck and places his head on his shoulder, clearly tuckered out from his big day. He only perks up when he sees Emma, nothing but smiles for her. Hook chuckles. He can certainly see the saviour’s appeal. 

Emma smiles and reaches out to tickle his chest and he squeals in delight into Hook’s ear. The pirate joins her at her side when it appears that the little boy’s quite comfortable where he is, his toe tapping against hers accidentally — or maybe not so accidentally (he can never be sure when it comes to her).       

Nothing happens for a few minutes. Then he feels her fingers slip into his hand, as her foot slowly rubs against his.    

Right now he’s not sure who’s winning. He’s stopped keeping track of their game a long time ago. Because as far as he’s considered, he’s already won. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mentally this is a companion piece to Wandering Fingers. I just started a new job so I haven’t really been able to keep writing as much as I want, so this was a way for me to get back in the swing of things and get warmed up. Apologies for it not being as good as I really everyone’s patience. I promise there are more chapters of A Pirate’s Treasures and Forever and a Day, I just need more time/tons of sleep. 
> 
> I really do mean for there to be a new chapter of Forever and a Day tomorrow though! 
> 
> But yeah. If you have an thoughts, comments, questions or concerns, feel free to let me know. If you enjoyed this, check out my stuff on tumblr, ff.net or AO3! Thanks for reading!


End file.
